1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to games, puzzles and learning aids with foldable play boards and support mechanisms, and more particularly to such articles having playing surfaces that hold the playing pieces useable in conjunction therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many games, toys, puzzles and learning aids employ playing or work boards, hereinafter collectively referred to as "game boards." Some game boards are foldable and others are modular, but virtually all have a playing surface associated therewith.
Game boards with metallic playing surfaces have proven particularly useful with magnetic playing pieces. An example of a game board having a metallic playing surface is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,919 granted to Holtz.
Some prior art game boards include separate support mechanisms which are used to incline the playing surface to a preset angle above the horizontal upon which the game board rests. U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,658 granted to Wirt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,020 granted to Terschak, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,674,095 granted to Buedingen, are examples of such game boards.
Prior art game boards of the above-described type, particularly those used in conjunction with jigsaw puzzles, have not provided the user a means to effectively transport the game board without displacing the playing pieces positioned on the playing surface.
Heretofore, a foldable, transportable game board of the type having both an attractive playing surface for holding the playing pieces, a means for maintaining the playing pieces on the playing surface when the game board is transported, and a support mechanism for selectively varying the angle at which the game board may stand freely has not been invented.